


【POI/ABO】Beta劳动保护法（上）

by SeymourMo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeymourMo/pseuds/SeymourMo
Summary: 没有AI的世界，全员都在北极光，锤锤和根妹是不是会被爱她们的人们宠上天呢？





	【POI/ABO】Beta劳动保护法（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：
> 
> ABO世界，内有私设【?】  
> 信息素有具象化气味设定  
> 部分Beta有信息素  
> 另……  
> 男ABO和女AB都有两套器官……  
> 不能接受的现在就可以点叉叉……  
> 谢谢合作_(:з」∠)_
> 
>  
> 
> CP：
> 
> ISA Indigo5A Beta Shaw X 百变蛇精双枪黑客 Beta Root
> 
> 扶泥老爷钦点邪教
> 
> ↓↓↓↓↓
> 
> 闷骚技术组宅客 Beta Cole X 天才鹦鹉螺少女 Alpha Claire
> 
> 一直都想出外勤的Omega Martine X 总是想待在室内的Alpha Lambert
> 
>  
> 
> 正文前的叨叨：
> 
> 这篇是锁着的旧文之一。  
> 嗯，因为脑洞太偏，写得零碎，所以一直都没发。当时被正剧虐的只想宠锤锤，就出了这篇北极光全员宠锤锤的脑洞。  
> 外加，不想带人工智能一起玩。（｀へ´）还有根妹小疯子中二时期如果遇到了天不怕地不怕的小霸王Shaw和北极光大家族，说不定也能被宠宠。  
> 其实就是想看锤锤和根妹被北极光大家族宠上天啦。
> 
>  
> 
> 后来和扶泥老爷聊天，扶泥老爷提供了邪教！丧病脑洞！以及带全员玩的提议！所以这篇里面，德西玛、CIA、以老师兄弟三人组和NYPD都在聚在北极光啦！
> 
>  
> 
> 都说没肉的ABO是耍流氓……_(:з」∠)_小熊猫擅长耍流氓……
> 
>  
> 
> 自从考完试，就生病了，高烧了一星期，感冒到现在还没好。  
> 然后还经历了扶泥老爷惨无人道地催更方式。扶泥老爷说，她打算设置QQ自动回复，“笔直，劳动法”。小熊猫第一次经历了被催更的恐惧。QAQ扶泥老爷，我交个上篇……你先凑合着看看……
> 
>  
> 
> 这个系列叫做“笔直脑洞很偏”的【没吃药】系列。  
> 篇幅有点长，废话有点多，请多包涵……_(:з」∠)_  
>  
> 
> 再次预警：
> 
> 吐槽向  
> OOC  
> 北极光全体都“逗比”  
> 细节bug会漫天飞，不能接受的读者老爷速度点叉叉_(:з」∠)_  
> 谢谢合作~~~

【分组】

北极光根据性别分三组，A组、B组和O组。

A组外勤，O组技术支持。

B组负责加班。

 

【加班】

鉴于Omega动不动就发情，Alpha一遇到发情的Omega动不动就日天。

因而A组和O组动不动就放假，B组动不动就加班。

“Shaw，A组和O组又放假了。”

Cole在车里通过无线电嘀咕。

“Cole，我在拆弹。”

房间很简陋，炸弹制作得很粗糙。

“Shaw，我想放假。但是我们这个任务结束了，得立马飞纽约。”

Cole搓着手，一脸幽怨。

“Cole，够了。”

Shaw起身对躺在地上的炸弹客踹了一脚。

 “Shaw，PS4都上市三个月了，我还没空去买，我想放假啊……”

Cole皱着眉头，抿嘴。

“给我从车里出来，去街上拉火警警报，立刻！马上！”

Cole紧了紧身上的大衣，出车拉警报。

“Shaw，我也想放假。”

对面大楼四层“轰”的一下，炸了。

 

【新人介绍】 

每组收了新人，都是要被各组的头头领去其他两组遛一圈，熟悉同事，以及交流感情。

每组的遛圈方式略有不同，B组最特别。

因为B组有特例Sameen Shaw。

所以……

每当Hersh带新人去A组遛圈时。

“这位是Mark Snow。信息素是黑椒牛排味。（小声）”

“这位是Donnelly。信息素是德州烤鸡味。（小声）”

“这位是Carl Elias，信息素是金枪鱼意面味。（小声）”

……

最后，Hersh会一本正经地总结。

“B组外卖，不订这些。”

然而今天……

Hersh抬手指着在A组办公区茶水间大嚼三明治的Shaw。

“Grice，那个是Shaw……”

Grice摸了摸鼻子，发现Hersh顿了一下。

“她是我教过的最好的学生。”

Hersh刻板的脸上溢满了宠溺。

“今天加餐味道不好，A组负责人被秘书扎了针。现在A组成员都在生气。”

Grice抽了抽鼻子，A组办公区确实闻起来挺像餐馆的。

“你以后由她训练。”

Hersh拍了拍Grice的肩，留下了一脸惊讶的Grice。 

 

【Omega淡香】

O组同事闻起来都很香，嗯，不会引起Shaw肚子饿的那种香，是会引起Shaw翻白眼的那种香。

“我只是对香水过敏。”

Shaw忍不住又翻了个白眼。

“Omega这么香香软软，信息素还带前中后调。上帝一定是带着少女心创造了这一逆天的性别。”

纽约寒潮爆发，Shaw被寒风吹红了鼻尖。

这次任务是监视，目标是个香香软软的Omega。

目标的信息素，闻起来很牛郎。这让Shaw想起了A组的Reese，那个总喜欢往身上喷Omega香水的银狐西装男。

“巴黎午夜，神秘优雅。如神秘巴黎夜空上的点点繁星，仿佛投入仅有一丝月光照射的黑色夜空，充满优雅的男性气息。轻轻一嗅，便可感受到奢华的皮革味道，以及那感性而通透的花香主调。”

Reese当时是这么介绍他使用的那款香水的。

但是……分分钟让Alpha同事下身支帐篷的香水，Reese你是安的什么心啊！

拉回思绪，Shaw发觉被寒风吹得有点久，身体有些僵硬，需要活动活动。于是就顺手揍了几个被信息素吸引过来的Alpha。

这时候，一股不太一样的浓烈气味混着冷空气，刺入Shaw的鼻腔。

“Damn it！Cole，这附近还有别的Omega发情了！”

Cole在电脑前幸灾乐祸。

“Shaw，前面商场在搞香水试用活动，业务员小姐喷香水像喷泉。从那里面出来的顾客，不管是什么，都能被熏成香香软软的Omega。”

Shaw被那个味道熏得翻了第三个白眼。

 

【生理期】

Shaw和Cole搭档久了，生理期自然就同步了。

然后Shaw不小心知道了Cole的一些小秘密。

比如……

Cole是经常痛经的，嗑止疼片像吃糖豆。

Cole还有点血崩，裤子经常因此报废。

Cole这家伙不用棉条……

“Shaw，你有卫生巾吗？”

Cole羞涩地透过无线电向Shaw求助。

“Cole，我用棉条。”

Shaw在街道旁小摊上买了一杯巧克力冰淇淋。

“不不不，我用卫生巾……”

Shaw打断Cole的话头。

“尺寸不大的。”

Cole在电脑前红成番茄。

“我怕疼，我用卫生巾……”

Shaw笑着吃完了一杯，抿嘴回味了一会儿。

“Cole，棉条不会夺走你的处子之身的……”

然后又买了一杯芒果的。

“虽然你是技术支持，也是有剧烈运动的。处子膜会在……”

“Nooooooo！！！Stop！！！Sam！！！”

Cole红着脸锤坐垫怒吼。

“Shaw，我要出车买卫生巾。”

Shaw捂着右耳摇头微笑。

“我替你去买吧。”

 

【背叛】

Grice一开始没有搭档，就跟着Shaw和Cole后面出任务。

搭档久了，三个人的生理期也自然就同步了。

因为Grice也只用卫生巾，Cole顿时有种同盟军的归属感。

直到有一天……

“Grice，你还有超长蝴蝶护翼款吗？”

Cole搜寻车内无果后，向Grice求助。

“Cole，我用棉条了。”

Grice在楼顶组装狙击枪。

“什么？”

Cole对着电脑屏幕瞪眼睛。

“上次潜水任务，Shaw推荐的。”

Grice架好枪，观察目标范围。

“直径点五九，长度两英寸，螺旋纹表面，无痛易推入……”

Grice锁定目标，顺带测了一下风速。

“另外，使用棉条，我能在生理期下水游泳……”

Grice击毙目标，拆枪收工。

“Shaw说了，怕疼可以用润滑液。疼是因为……”

Cole咬牙切齿地截断了话头。

“你还有十五分钟撤退！”

Cole红着脸忿忿地补了一句。

“叛徒！”

 

【Root】

Root是赫赫有名的黑客杀手。曾经潜伏到北极光A组，给特别检察官办公室当了一段时间的甜心秘书Ms. May。

本来计划一年内完成任务，结果第三个月，Root就任性了一下。

“这工作真的没前途啊，而且你们连养老保险都不帮着交。”

Root说完就给她的上司来了一针，五花大绑。

“不能因为我是外编，而且还是Beta，就这么欺负人。”

Root顺手翻了翻特别检察官手中的绝密资料，不小心发现了Shaw的任务报告。

「如果让我早点接手这个任务，这些家伙的坟头草都长好了。」

可以，这很拽。

Root顺便调查了Shaw的档案。

可以，这档案有点厉害。

于是，在某一天晚上，Root给去酒吧放松的Shaw来了一针。

要知道Shaw挺记仇的，偷喝她一口酒都能被揍到吐胆汁，更何况被扎针放倒嘞。

于是Shaw把任务丢给Cole和Grice，自己追着Root去了。

你追我赶大半年，Shaw终于抓到Root。

总之用一拳解了恩怨，其余的都丢给组织处理。

一个月后……

“Shaw，带个新人。”

Hersh在低头专心咬汉堡的Shaw面前打了一个响指。

“Hersh，我可还带着Grice呢！”

Shaw抬头，和一个不可能在此出现的人对上了眼。

“Sweetie，did you miss me ？”

Shaw给了一个白眼定格。

 

【四人行】

北极光行动小组都是两人搭档的形式，外勤+技术支持。

Shaw出外勤，Cole在后方技术支持。

然后Grice被Hersh丢给Shaw训练，就变成双外勤+技术支持的形式。

后来Shaw中途去追捕Root，Grice也在这段时间变成了独当一面的外勤特工。

再后来，Root也加入B组，被Hersh丢给Shaw训练，就成了现在的样子，四人行。

双外勤+双技术支持？

No……

要知道，Root是个很厉害的黑客外，还擅长双枪。

这不是重点……

也许并没什么关键点，让形势演变成这样……

“Cole，你说，为什么我俩最近会经常一起出外勤。”

Grice架好枪，摸着下巴嘀咕。

Cole指了指耳朵上的无线电通讯器，Grice会意到，默默关了。

“Root看不惯Shaw的打字指法，所以最近一阵子都在给Shaw加强训练。”

Grice想了一下Shaw的打字指法，比了一个螳螂拳的架势。

抬头却看见Cole微笑着晃脑袋。

“Shaw能在蒙眼状态下编程……”

Cole比了一个正常打字动作。

“所以说，这都是套路。”

 

【惩罚】

“你为什么会在这里？”

 一次任务结束后，Shaw在车里拆枪。

“本来我是要被关进巴尔的摩某个阴暗的地方度过一生的。”

Root半靠着窗户咬苹果。

 “Harry替我求的情，Hersh帮的忙。”

苹果很清脆。Root懒洋洋地眯着眼，咯吱咯吱地嚼着。

“Control说，犯错都得有点惩罚，于是我就来这里了。”

苹果核呈抛物线从窗户丢入垃圾桶。

“所以，我到现在都没弄清楚，惩罚到底是什么。”

Shaw把拆下来的枪部件仔细放箱子里。

“加班。”

“什么？”

“惩罚是加班。”

Shaw从另外一只箱子里抽出一支软刷。

“没日没夜的加班，因为这个国家有太多坏蛋……”

软刷细细扫过瞄准镜。

“政府不会给你表彰，但是会给很多很多的金钱报酬。然而你没有时间去花。”

有些安静，没有得到想象中的回应。Shaw抬头，对上了Root亮晶晶的眼睛。

“Sweetie，你认真的样子真辣！”

Root似乎还挺兴奋。

“我对保卫国家没兴趣，不过能一直和你加班……”

有股香香甜甜的味道在空气里弥散，Shaw的右眼皮开始狂跳。

“我想我会心甘情愿地做到过劳死。”

 

【过劳死】

《Beta劳动保护法》的颁布，是为了降低社会上的Beta过劳死率。

然而……

北极光B组并不受此法规保护。

损失的权益只有假期而已，加班费还是异常丰厚的。

加班的频率也控制得很好，保证过劳，但是死不了。

但是自从Root来了以后，Cole觉得自己离死不远了。

因为睡不到觉……

“天知道，为什么Root的精神那么好！这个星期，我总共就睡了十个小时！”

Cole在酒店餐厅灌下第二杯特浓咖啡，努力地往嘴里塞下一口煎蛋。

“我也不知道。最近任务也做得太快了，结果任务也接到很多。”

Grice也顶着黑眼圈，有点晕乎乎。

“我想睡觉……”

“我也是……”

Cole和Grice转头，看见Root坐在Shaw的对面。

Root笑盈盈地用手指刮去Shaw嘴边的酱汁，而Shaw翻了个白眼，在Root的指尖上快速地舔了一下。

Cole和Grice木着脸，四目相对。

“精神真她妈的好！”

 

TBC

 

**Author's Note:**

> 看完这篇文的读者老爷，记得给我留评论嗷……  
> _(:з」∠)_笔直小熊猫感激不尽。


End file.
